Xynder
Yet another descendant language from Natraden . The grammar has remained fairly intact along with the genders (MAS, FEM and NEU) and the phonology has been simplified. This language is the main language of the Netherbelgs . Phonology The basic phonology of the language. Every row below is it's own distinct letter excluding digraphs and letters with a circumflex. Rules *'TS '''is always written as '''C' and likewise, TSZ with CZ. **'Ŝ' serves as a way to counteract these rules for syllabic purposes. ***An example would be Goodbye: Dötŝzelieu. If it weren't for the ŝ''' it would be written as '''Döczelieu. This provides the syllabic formation of /dœ.t͡ʃɛ.ljɛw/ were it not for the ŝ''' providing the formation of /dœʔ͡t.ʃɛ.ljɛw/. ****The '''T preceding the Ŝ''' is pronounced /ʔ͡t/ *Vowels are shortened in syllables pro- and preceding the stressed syllable, or if they precede a geminated consonant or consonant digraph, *'''I proceeding a consonant and preceeding a vowel makes the sound /j/ **this is the same for u''' and /w/ *Though aspiration does not matter, adding an '''h after a plosive consonant forces the aspiration. *Non-harmonic consonant clusters imply there is schwa /ə̆/ between them **'Nihogn': Japan /nihɔ:gə̆n/ ***The vowel before these letters tends to get lengthened **In some dialects a glottal stop is used: ***/nihɔ:ʔ͡gŋ/ *To avoid confusion, certain letters often change their pronunciation slightly: **'X' is pronounced more strongly than Z''' ***'''Z is sometimes pronounced /z̥/ **'TX' appears in a more word-initial positions and CZ goes anywhere else. *'W' is normally used (some exceptions) in the word-initial or final position and only otherwise in German (or other Non-English Languages) loanwords. *In colloquial speech, ER in the word-final position can be pronounced /ɐ/ **This is sometimes ignored if it is still understandable and/or it is easier to say *Digraphs formed as a result of case infections are not pronounced. **'Deu Uczeu' /d'ɛw' ʔʉt͡ʃ'ɛw'/ Stress Stress is placed on the penultimate syllable of a rootword: Eurohza /yˈɾɔxa/ Europe This is true unless there is a geminated consonant or consonant digraph in the word, in which syllable belonging to the letter preceding the first geminated consonant or digraph. Kreustelleszaj /kʁyˈstɛl:ɛʃag/ (They are) crystals (The letter preceding '''LL' is E''' and the syllable containing that letter is stressed)'' Words that receive declensions or affixes maintain their original stress: '''Löaenas /ˈloɛnas/ freedom Case Marking Case marking is defined with sets of suffixes: Word Order The order has remained fairly the same: #(Reflexive Pronoun) #Subject #Indirect Object #Object/Adjective #(Auxiliary) Verb #Adverb #Other Information #Separable Part of a Separable Verb #Participle #Verb/Participle (when auxiliary verb is used) The word order is only ever broken in the beginning of the Netherbelgs ' national anthem; there the adjective comes after the verb. Verb Conjugation All verbs end in el and most are regular. There is one irregular verb and the continuous tense is combined with the simple. There is only one irregular verb and dropping the pronoun is common in informal speech. To Be This is the only irregular verb that exists. Dropping 'E' E''' means is and sometimes is omitted. If a noun is used in accusative case alone, the it is is implied: '''Telefonaj. It is a telephone. You may use the nominative case with it but it is less common than using e''' '''O Telefonaj is less common than Telefonaj e and Telefonaj but is still used. It is a telephone. The use of O Telefonaj e is considered to be formal; in fact, no omission occurs in formal writing and speech. Regular Verbs Regular verbs will conjugated as follows: Negation To negate a verb you add the prefix Nez-''': '''Nezgater I didn't go Nezza! I'm not! Passive Verbs To make a verb passive you use the past participle with the auxiliary verb to be Sza svarbelt I was killed Conditional Verbs Conditional verbs are formed with the auxiliary verb fjötel '(to will) and the past participle. The difference between this the using the ''future tense is that the auxiliary verb is that the auxiliary verb is used in the past tense. '''Fjöt gatelt I will go Fjöter gatelt I would go Auxiliary Verbs in Future Tense According to word order, there will be two participles proceeding one another at the end of a sentence. Fjöt gatelt önelt I will be gone Reflexive Verbs Infinitive reflexive verbs end in elde but conjugate exactly the same as normal verbs. However, pronouns get dropped (if they weren't already) and are replaced with relfexive pronouns. Otherwise the subject gets moved. Za öpne He hit himself Za s'Ester öfne <- Subject The restaurant opened (itself) 'Polite' You There is no polite 'you' form. Though simply stating the pronoun is considered polite as subject dropping occurs very often. In writing, one can fully capitalise the pronoun. Je. You are (informal) To je. You are (formal) TO je.' ''You are ''(polite) Personal Pronouns Pluralisation This makes use the the suffix '-(e)sz Slep (Book) -> Slepesz (Books) Telefon (Telephone) -> Telefonesz '''(Telephones) Articles There is no indefinite article but there is a definite article for each gender and other words that behave as articles. Contractions There are words such as '''ecê/a/o which are contractions of et sê/a/o (in/on the). But with contractions, you write: ec'Eerag on the Earth Adjectives Adjectives always end in e''' and decline just like nouns. Take the word '''s'Eer (the Earth) and skeje (blue): The article is acutally used on it's own when describing a noun: Sa skeje Eer. The blue Earth A sa skejej Eeraj e It is the blue Earth The article actually contracts when the adjective begins with a vowel: S'ergede Rojapl The United Kingdom Comparative Adjectives This uses the particle mo placed before the adjective to make it comparative. Translates to "more" in English. S'Eer mo skeje e. The Earth is more blue. Superlative Adjective This time you actually use the particle momo meaning "more-more" or "most". S'Eer momo skeje e. The Earth is the most blue. Possession Possession is often shown with declension. To show something possesses another, you put the possessor with the declension after the noun. Eer Jes My Earth Alternatively, one can say of. Eer w Mak My Earth (Earth of Me-DAT) Or you can string the nouns, however this does not apply to pronouns. So here is daylight written in its three forms. Dagligt / Ligt w Dagag / Ligt Dagas Daylight Derivations Derivations are formed with affixes depending on the purpose: Supines Every clause must be separated with punctuation (excluding the apostrophe); the most common being a comma. The parts of a supine are separated likewise. (This rule also means that conjunctions always follow a comma). (Jê) so Brumej ueter, Ertaj level. I used the brush to draw a picture. the brush-ACC used, a picture to draw The infinitive is used in the second portion of a supine as the first half specifies the condition. Interrogation Interrogative verbs gain the prefix Be-''' and the word order doesn't change as with English. Thus possible responses to open questions involve repeating the verb conjugated properly and using negation when necessary: '''Begates? Did you go? Gater. I went ''Yes '''Nezgater' I didn't go No A glottal stop ''(shown with a ')'' is used when adding the interrogative prefix (or any prefix) to a word beginning with a vowel: e''' is '''be'e isn't (O) Esteraj bee. (It) isn't a restuarant Interrogative Adverbs These words are placed where the answer would normally go. What? This word actually declines like a noun and is treated like one despite bbeing registered as an adjective: Co Ekiliberaj beecze? What is fun? asking for definition Ekiliber Coj e? What is fun? for definition To Rondusaj beleves et Cog? What did you draw a circle on? On what did you draw a circle? Others The other words don't decline, are treated as adverbs the word order and replace the answer normally: *'xzo': where **'Ê bee xzo?': Where is he? *'tń': when **'Ê begate tń?': When is he going? *'Ce': who **Same conditions as Co **'Ce helbe svarbelt?': Who has died? **'A Cej bee?': Who is she? **'To Ceg Kolaj begefs?': To whom are you giving cola? *Possessive questions actually don't need a verb (to be): **'Belotesz Ces?': Whose boots are these? ***''lit. Whose boots?'' ***Response:' Belotesz Jes': They are my boots. ****''lit. My boots.'' *There is no word for why but you can phrase it like this: **'Oj beeczes, de?': Why did you do it? **''lit. You did it, because?'' **Thus, one can simply answer: ***'Oj eczer, de...reason': I did it because...reason. *'qi': how **The most adverbial, so to speak. **'Oj beeczes qi?': How did you do it? Quotation Quotation is treated as a clause and thus must be pre- and proceeded with some sort of punctuation (excluding the apostrophe); most commonly a colon in this case. There exist different particles to indicate types of quotation. dar Pronounced /da:ɹ/, this particle is used to indicate that the preceding words after the last colon are what was said. A Mak zegne: "Szelieu" dar. She said "Hello" to me [She Me-DAT said-3rdSing, "Hello" dar] nńt Pronounced /nɑ̃nt/, this particle is used in the same situation as the preceding but is used for referencing names and doesn't use the colon. Ê Slepaj lekte, "Sê Köl so Slepas" nńt e. He is reading a book called "''The book's name"'' [He book-ACC read-3rdSing, "The-MAS name the-NEU book-GEN" nńt ''is-3rdSing] This literally means ''He is reading a book, ''(it) is "The book's name".' des Pronounced /dɛs/, this particle is used to indicate something is being spelled. This is used as the letters of the alphabet are often pronounced the same as some words that hold actual meaning. This particle separates the two. O skribe: "S-Z-E-L-I-E-U" des. It is written as H-E-L-L-O It writes: H-E-L-L-O [It write-3rdSing, "S-Z-E-L-I-E-U" des.] The alphabet To pronounce the alphabet, you take a consonant and add the suffix '-e '/ə/ and a vowel is pronounced as it appears unless it is E''' (pronounced '''Ê). However, one doesn't pronounce accents but specifies the letter as: Ê''' - E niep Diakritikag (E with an accent; even though it was pronounced with an accent to begin with) In some dialects, they use '''neziep with Ê''' for '''E (meaning without; thus Ê without an accent) Ä''' - A niep Diakritikag (A with an accent) '''Ö - O niep Diakritikag (O with an accent) Ń''' - N niep Diakritikag (N with an accent) '''Ŝ - S niep Diakritikag (S with an accent) (X''' is said /zi/ to differenciate it from '''Z; likewise with V''' and '''W respectively) Numerical System Numerics are in base 10. Cardinal Numbers Numbers are formed with the genetive declension: One: Onc Twenty:' Döat' Twenty One: Onc Döatas There are only every irregularities in the first few numbers. Ordinal Numbers This gets complicated. The first number in the sequence is converted into an ordinal number. This is done by removing the capitalisation and either adding an e''' suffix or replacing the last vowel with '''e. 12: Tölf 12th: tölfe Numbers involving the genetive case lose their declension and become a prefix to the initial number: 31: Onc Wcotas 31st:' Wcotonce' As a result of making extremely long words, they are often pronounced separately: 111: Onc Deutas Eunteras / Jul Eunteras 111th: Eunterdeutonce / Eunterjule Translations Frozen Songs I tried my best to make them rhyme. Frozen Heart Du sa Freustag lc sê freusteg Xaeg gebeurelt önelt... Sê Tyran Freustas eukspende. So fröeej Hjaj gebeurelt. So Hjaj öpe. Freuste e. Föa Lipag lc Slag öpe. Szönasaj opere, fröeej Locenas. So Jelaj gesplinte! So fröeej Hjaj öpe. Hjeup! Höa! Attńnt! Lasse los! Hjeup! Höa! Attńnt! Lasse los! Szöne! Tyrane! Glosse! Freuste! Jel Magikej helbe, nezkontrollelt. Mo reuke al Onc! Mo reuke al Deut! Mo reuke al Eunter Maesz! ''' '''Hjeup! Du sa Freustag lc sê freusteg Xaeg gebeurelt önelt! Sê Tyran Freustas eukspende! So fröeej Hjaj gebeurelt! So Hjaj öpe. Freuste e! Föa Lipag lc Slag öpe! Szönasaj opere, fröeej Locenas! So Jelaj gesplinte! Attńnt, so fröee Hja... For The First Time In Forever Anna: (aspire Krönnendagaj! Krönnendagaj!) So Vente lc sa Tro öf'le zesz. Oj beeczczie sai tń? Nezkiner, dat Tys Taaszaj helbodem. Zallesz nulle szesz föa Jageszag. Danskesveup neziep Danskag? Jöt sa Truszaj öfe joe. Öl Xyntesz fjötesz operelt. O stränge nezbee? Jê mo joroe beza föask, de? W onceg Ljog et Euorogag. Öl Muzik lc Ligt operesz. W onceg Ljog et Euorogag. Fjöt w Njitag danselt. Nezkiner, ie nioe za. Sko dahz, dat Jê za. De w onceg Ljog et Euorogag. Jê llun' nezza. Boda befjöt ekte reuwelt? aspire Va ie En .. końgresir? Jê szöne fjöt hijnjit ijperelt. Klijt Jes fjöte zor ijperelt. Jê mo szińkelonse fjöt önelt. Eu! En fjöt pföklyge operelt. Eleddńte Mae fjöte dzan sztaelt. Szokolätaj szov et Maskag Jes. Sko hzoklsz lc zegsz w Njitag. O mö stränge e. O nezhelbe mo bäld dyvelt, de? De w onceg Ljog et Euorogag. El Magik fjöte operelt. Va w onceg Ljog et Euorogag. Jê köner kinelt önelt. Va Jê kin, dat O leuke e, Romänsdrijmaj helbel. Sko w onceg Ljog et Euorogag, Jê fjöt vöedeutelt. Elsa: Nezlasse et, nezopere. Locej Fjemaj öne, ök je jaede. Xyńk sa ektej Dos nezcöage. Fjöler va Allöetiń szlemm' fjöte. Elsa: E neue hijte. Anna: E neue hijte. Elsa: Mo retere fjöte. Anna: Mo retere fjöte. Elsa: Sê Wahzeszag zege, sa Truj öfel. Anna: Öfel. Anna: W onceg Ljog et Euorogag. Elsa: Nezlasse et, nezopere. Anna: Drijmesz Jes ekte fjötesz. Elsa: Locej Fjemaj öne, ök je jaede. Anna: Gat los du sa lönteg Eerag Elsa: Nezcöage. Anna: Va Za Lip operesz. Elsa: Xyńk sa ektej Dos cöage nii. Anna: Fjöte gjördag morgon önelt, Jê Hijtej helb neue, De w onceg Ljog et Euorogag, W onceg Ljog et Euorogag, Nij Mak Wävaj sztae! Let It Go Sê Zne so Ber'weupaj sikröane. Nê Seulfantesz svikte zesz. O Rojaplaj Löntas, Va skeune, dat sa Röjaplaj za. Sa Breuzesz szrauesz, ök lê Teufone et Mak. Köner kontrollel, co Jê sza daen. Nezlasse et, nezopere. Locej Fjemaj öne, ök je jaede. Xyńk sa ektej Dos cöage nii. Jê bestev qi? Lasse los, lasse los. Da fjöt cöagelt, dat reuke za. Lasse los, lasse los. Jê Hjaj helb, ira? Za ljeg Esk, co Ö zegesz. Sê Teufone sztae. Sa Freust teulej Ma sze lamata. Ljeg sa Farnasag, Allöetiń mitge e. Sa Frugtesz, dat Ma kontrollesz, Mak 'zkönesz raikel. Gaenöembreuj Jes fjöte önelt. Esk Allöetińaj fjöt gefelt. Xyn fjöt cöagelt, ce Jê za. Löae za! Lasse los, lasse los. Sê Tyraneszaj Jes eukspendesz. Lasse los, lasse los. No Troneszaj Jes operesz. Jê za ör, Va fjöt ör sztaelt. Sê Teufone sztae. Sê Tyran Jes raike eti Sociog. ''' '''Sa Spirii Jes spirale du so Landeg eti Hag. Va Tń kreustellire eti Zneglaseszag. Fjöt reuk nii gatelt. De s'Alte e gjördag. Löae za, Ja Jê za. Jê za joe gjedde gebeurelt. Löae za, Ja Jê za. Co sze, beje fjöte önelt. Jê za ör eca Dagligtag. Sê Teufone sztae. Sa Freust teulej Ma sze lamata. For The First Time In Forever (Reprise) Anna: To Ma nezmols kulel. Jê Slaj nezhelb. To Ma nezmiese los. Sa Troj nezöpe et. To sa kanskej Rńdastaj nezecze et. De w onceg Ljog et Euorogag, Jê vöedeut joe. W onceg Ljog et Euorogag, Jöt fessz dolam upre. Sê Bergaj könsz ergede fesel. Slaj nezmole helbel, De w onceg Ljog et Euorogag, Jê fjöt ör önelt. Elsa: Annau, Geröad gate hijm, To Ma respe. So Seulaj fasze va sa Truszaj öfe. Anna: Stak, sko-''' '''Elsa: Kin, dat To loce maes, sko Ma respe, Stak, llune za, sko llune lc löae, Sztae upre reuk va herme esz joe. Anna: Jöt herme nezzasz. Elsa: To Coj bemaes? Anna: Jê nezdahz, dat To kins. ' 'Elsa: Mak zege dolam, zeg. Anna: Arendelle besteve ecê Zneg. Elsa: Co? Anna: To aevjej Wzondaj helbs eczelt... öaahelt. Elsa: Öaahelt? Anna: Ölk, En köns upre enfröel. Elsa: Wij, nezkön, J- Jê nezkin qi! Anna: Stak To köns! Jê kin seu! De w onceg Ljog et Euorogag, Elsa: Öa, Jê Kavaj za, löae nezza! Anna: To Slaszaj nezhelbe. Elsa: Za nê Avgan opere du s'ekteg Mak. Anna: En hälcz na Aevjenasag. Elsa: En nezkön kontrollel! Anna: Jê En fjöcz hältelt, Jê lc To. Elsa: Öa, Annau, To Esk mo szlemme fjöc eczelt! Anna: Loce öne. Elsa: Fjöte dyvelt! Anna: So Seul fjöte illumelt. Elsa: Glosse fjöte önelt! Anna: Jöt lê Wzondaj fjöcz hältelt Elsa: Öa! Anna: Socio fjöte illumelt Elsa: ÄÄÄÄÄÄÄ... Anna: Va Allöetiń ölk fjöte önelt... Elsa: GATE LOS! Anime Translations I felt this anime was appropriate seeing that it was about countries :3. It was fun to make but all the media is credited to FUNimation. annotation appears mid-video containing a channel link in response to a copyright claim =.= Category:Natrodian languages Category:Languages